Une étrange incarcération
by Jackallh
Summary: Un OS qui se passe dans le début de la Saison 2 de Gotham, Jim a récupéré son travail et le fait même trop bien ce qui va attirer l'attention de Oswald Cobblepot. Je vous laisse découvrir la suite.
**Titre :** Une étrange incarcération

 **Auteur :** Jackallh

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages et univers de Gotham appartiennent a DC comics et a la chaine FOX.

 **Note :** Cet OS est un cadeau pour ma BFF qui adore Gotham et surtout le duo Jim Gordon/Oswald Cobbelpot. J'ai décidé de le mettre en ligne pour vous en faire profiter aussi.

 **Remerciement :** Je remercies **Saturne** (Ma BFF) d'avoir relu mon OS pour les corrections.

Bonne Lecture a tous !

* * *

Une masse d'eau s'effondra sur le visage de Jim comme un raz-de-marée sur une plage. Il se réveilla en sursaut et secoua la tête en émettant un râle rauque. Il pouvait entendre un bruit métallique heurtant lourdement au sol suivi d'un ricanement. L'inspecteur ouvrit péniblement les yeux en relevant la tête. Une main lui tapota la joue.

"Debout inspecteur..."

Dans un réflexe, il essaya de bouger les mains et les jambes mais rien n'y faisait, il était attaché avec des câbles électriques enroulés autour de ses membres. Il continua de gigoter le temps que sa vue revienne. Il pouvait distinguer une silhouette grande et mince. Le revers de la main de l'homme percuta la joue de Jim violemment, obligeant son visage à suivre la même trajectoire.

"Tu ne pourras pas t'échapper cette fois... Je vais t'apprendre à fourrer ton nez dans nos affaires..."

Il fallut un temps de réflexion à Jim avant de reconnaître cette voix, et maintenant que sa vue s'était éclaircie, il pouvait aisément identifier Zsasz. Il redressa son visage en lui lançant un regard implacable, son esprit combatif ne se laissant pas fléchir pour si peu.

"Pourquoi ne pas me tuer directement, hein, passer les préliminaires ?" rétorqua Jim en remuant la mâchoire pour détendre les muscles de sa mâchoire.

"Bon, si tu insistes."

Zsasz sortit son arme de l'intérieur de son veston, la pointa juste sur le front de Jim, le canon pressé sur la peau. Il esquissa un sourire digne du diable lui-même. Il se régalait de cette situation, de chaque vie qu'il pouvait prendre. Jim resta stoïque en se disant que c'étaient ses derniers moments sur Terre mais il refusait d'offrir plus de plaisir à ce déséquilibré.

Une porte claqua juste derrière le tueur et on pouvait entendre des bruits de pas irréguliers.

"Stop, Zsasz !"

Zsasz ne bougea pas d'un centimètre, titillant la gâchette de son arme. Il resta dans cette position pendant quelques secondes avant d'ôter le canon du front de l'inspecteur avec un soupir de déception.

"Tu as vraiment un ange gardien..."

Oswald avança vers les deux hommes, faisant signe au bourreau de s'écarter de son chemin. Il s'arrêta devant Jim en esquissant un petit sourire, une expression simple, content de revoir son ami.

"Bonjour Jim !" lança-t-il joyeusement. "Je suis désolé que tu aies dû subir ce genre de traitement mais tu dois comprendre que démanteler une de mes sources de revenus a un prix..."

"Je fais mon boulot."

"Grâce à qui ? tu as pu récupérer ton travail et ta vie parce que j'ai bien voulu te rendre service et c'est comme ça que tu me remercies ?"

"Un jour ou l'autre, il faut payer." lui dit-il en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Zsasz s'impatientait, le doigt sur la gâchette.

"Je peux le tuer maintenant ?"

"Tu veux bien nous laisser le temps que je discute avec notre ami."

"Mais..."

"Dehors !" s'exclama le Pingouin en commençant à perdre patience.

Le tueur s'exécuta et sortit de la pièce. On voyait à son regard qu'il le faisait à contrecœur. On lui avait retiré son jouet de la soirée.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Pingouin ?"

"Que tu me rendes un service."

"Et si je refuse ?"

"Je serais contraint de partager un fait dans les médias, concernant la mort inexpliquée d'un homme dans un parking..."

Le regard de Jim était fuyant cette fois. Oswald lui attrapa le menton avec une douce fermeté et approcha son visage du sien pour qu'il soit juste à quelques centimètres.

"Je veux que… tu assistes à la fête d'anniversaire que mère organise pour moi."

Jim écarquilla les yeux, à court de mots. Il ne savait plus quoi penser. C'était ça, le service dont il parlait ? Le Pingouin le lâcha et recula de quelques pas en claquant des doigts. Butch apporta une tenue de soirée assez chic de la taille de Jim. Comment diable connaissait-il ses mensurations ? Non en fait, il préférait ne pas savoir.

"Quoi !? Mais… je ne comprends pas !"

"Mère veut que j'invite tous mes amis pour cette occasion et je ne peux rien lui refuser."

"C'est hors de question !"

Oswald jeta un regard noir en tapotant son parapluie.

"Tu préfères donc mourir ou aller en prison plutôt que de m'accorder une faveur ? J'ai risqué des choses beaucoup plus importantes pour toi en te rendant service et c'est comme ça que tu me montres ta gratitude ?"

"Du calme Boss... Ce n'est pas si important, on lui règle son compte et l'affaire est réglée."

"NON ! Personne ne le touche ! Car il va accepter, n'est ce pas, Jim ?"

Le Pingouin posa ses yeux sur lui, attendant une réponse favorable. L'inspecteur était dans une impasse. Mourir, voir sa carrière détruite ou bien rendre un service insignifiant pour lui mais qui avait l'air de tenir à cœur au jeune homme. Il roula des yeux, en évitant le plus possible de croiser le regard d'Oswald.

"Très bien…" murmura-t-il entre ses dents.

"Comment ?"

"J'ai dit... Très bien, je vais le faire !"

Dès qu'il eut entendu ces mots, il fonça sur Jim pour le prendre dans ses bras. Jim ne pouvait pas du tout bouger ni le repousser comme il aurait voulu le faire. Il était totalement à la merci du câlin du Pingouin qui semblait aux anges et ne relâchait toujours pas son étreinte.

"Hé, ça suffit, non ?"

Butch lui fit un simple non de la tête en croisant les bras.

Oswald se détacha enfin de son ami après une bonne minute et s'en alla avec le sourire aux lèvres.

"Mère va être ravie ! Butch, détache-le qu'il se prépare pour la fête !"

L'homme quitta la pièce pendant que son second détachait l'inspecteur en lui montrant les habits et de quoi se sécher après le seau d'eau qu'il avait pris au visage.

La salle à manger du nouveau manoir du Pingouin était décorée pour l'occasion avec des guirlandes, quelques ballons blancs ou de couleur foncée avec parfois écrit "HAPPY BIRTHDAY" dessus. Les rideaux étaient tirés mais on pouvait supposer vu le peu de luminosité qui en filtrait que c'était le soir. Il y avait plusieurs petits cartons disposés sur la table devant chaque chaise, c'était principalement le nom des hommes de main fidèles du pingouin qui étaient repris dessus.

En bout de table, devant la cheminée, on pouvait voir celui du Pingouin, à sa gauche, la simple annotation "Maman" et à sa droite "Jim". En milieu de table, quelques paquets cadeaux enveloppés soigneusement de couleurs différentes. Il y avait déjà quelques personnes assises en train de discuter et rigoler et se vanter des derniers coups orchestrés par le Pingouin.

Un silence de mort se mit en place peu de temps après, juste quand l'inspecteur traversa l'entrebâillement de la porte. Il était suivi de Butch et Zsasz qui ne le quittait pas une seconde des yeux. Une main se posa sur l'épaule de Jim et il se retourna. Butch remit en place correctement le nœud papillon et donna quelques tapes sur son épaule, l'indiquant qu'il était parfait pour l'anniversaire du Boss.

Jim effectua une grimace et un sourire forcé en roulant légèrement des yeux. il se fit guider par ses deux gardes du corps imposés et s'installa à sa place. Les lieutenants du Pingouin dévisagèrent Jim en se demandant déjà ce qu'il faisait ici mais ils reprirent leurs discussions en chuchotant, émettant des suppositions sur le lien entre le Boss et l'inspecteur.

L'homme se racla la gorge, il remarqua que Zsasz était juste à coté de lui en continuant de le fixer un sourire mauvais. Au moindre signe d'hostilité il était prêt à prendre des mesures. Oswald arriva quelques minutes plus tard en arborant une mine joyeuse, tous ses hommes lui souhaitèrent un bon anniversaire quand il passa devant eux. À peine fut-il assis que les lumières s'éteignirent. C'était peut-être une chance pour Jim de s'échapper.

Ses doigts se crispèrent et il allait se lever pour fuir dans le noir quasi complet mais son action fut arrêtée par la sensation du canon de l'arme de Zsasz contre son flanc droit.

"Shhhhhhh..." fit Zsasz en pressant l'arme un peu plus fort contre son corps.

Jim déglutit et tapota nerveusement l'un des accoudoirs de la chaise, il était vraiment piégé dans cette petite fête rempli de tordus. L'attention de l'inspecteur ainsi que celle des autres fut captée par la voix fébrile et féminine de la mère d'Oswald. Les lumières étaient revenues et la femme se mit à chanter pour son fils en réalisant de grands gestes. Elle s'avança vers son fils en lui souhaitant un bon anniversaire et lui posa un baiser sur la joue. Dès qu'elle eût fini de chanter, tous les lieutenants se levèrent pour applaudir la prestation.

Jim avait une mine déconcertée et on l'obligea littéralement à se lever pour applaudir à son tour. L'arme du tueur était toujours dissimulée et pointée vers l'inspecteur, ne lui permettant pas de faire un seul faux pas.

"Merci, mère !" s'exclama Oswald en regardant tous ses convives.

Après l'acclamation des invités et quelques sifflements, tout le monde pouvait reprendre place à table. Le gâteau eut le temps d'arriver avec une vingtaine de bougies. C'était un gâteau assez modeste avec de la crème pâtissière d'une couleur subtile entre blanc et rouge. On pouvait admirer quelques fruits rouges par dessus.

Gertrud se mit en face de Jim et lui fit un petit signe de la main avec un sourire vraiment étrange. L'homme baissa un peu les yeux avec un sourire toujours aussi forcé.

"Est-ce lui ton grand ami, Oswald ?"

"Oui mère ! Jim est l'un de mes amis les plus proches, je suis vraiment content qu'il ait pu se libérer pour la petite fête !"

"Mon fils n'arrête pas de faire des éloges à votre sujet, vous êtes vraiment quelqu'un d'admirable."

"Merci, Madame Cobblepot." lança Jim ne sachant vraiment pas quoi dire d'autre.

"Oh s'il vous plaît, appelez moi Gertrud, vous êtes de la famille !"

L'inspecteur ne savait plus où se mettre. Sa mère était-elle au courant des agissements de son fils et de son travail ? Il était obligé de supporter cette situation car il sentait encore le regard et l'arme de Zsasz être pointés sur lui.

Oswald se pencha sur la table et il souffla toutes les bougies. Un tonnerre d'applaudissements suivis d'un bon anniversaire scandé se firent entendre. Les parts du gâteaux furent servies à chacun. Tout le monde l'apprécia à part Jim qui n'avait pas vraiment faim.

"Vous ne mangez pas, Jim ? C'est l'un des gâteaux préférés de mon petit Oswald !"

Le regard du Pingouin se tourna vers Jim, plus sérieux et dur. Son sourire était parti et il jeta un œil sur la part du gâteau et le visage de l'inspecteur.

"Je n'ai pas vraiment..."

"Tu préfères du plomb ?" répliqua automatiquement Zsasz en pressant son arme.

"Zsasz voyons, je suis sûr que JIM va bien mettre de côté son régime pour aujourd'hui pour goûter."

Il était de nouveau au pied du mur. Il prit la cuillère et commença à prendre une partie du gâteau. Il dégusta le morceau en émettant un son d'appréciation. La tension présente s'était estompée et le sourire du Pingouin était revenu sur son visage.

"Succulent..." lâcha Jim.

"Vous travaillez avec mon fils, Jim ?" demanda Gertrud.

"Mère, n'embête pas notre ami avec tes interrogatoires. On peut dire qu'on se rend service l'un à l'autre, comme de vrais amis. N'est ce pas, Jim ?"

"Oui, exactement…" marmonna l'inspecteur.

"Oh je suis vraiment contente de voir que mon fils a de si bonnes fréquentations !"

Jim fit exactement le même sourire que la dernière fois, crispé et forcé, puis il finit son assiette. Quand la table fut enfin libre de la vaisselle sale, Butch se leva pour murmurer une phrase à l'oreille du Pingouin. Oswald se leva brusquement et tapa dans ses mains.

"C'est le moment des présents que vous m'avez apportés ! Commençons par mon ami, Jim..."

Jim fut surpris. Il n'avait apporté aucun cadeau ! Mais sa surprise fut plus grande encore quand il vit Butch prendre un paquet sur la table et l'apporter à Oswald. Sur l'étiquette, on pouvait lire "Jim Gordon". Il déglutit en se demandant comment c'était possible, quand ce petit jeu malsain allait se terminer et surtout, ce qu'il y avait dans ce paquet.

L'attente était longue et malsaine, comme si Oswald prenait plaisir à ouvrir son présent, Jim jeta un œil à l'assemblée. Tous avaient les yeux rivés sur le maître des lieux et le paquet. Butch arriva à côté de Gertrud pour l'emmener dans la pièce adjacente, lui promettant une surprise avec un sourire tendre. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans l'atmosphère, Jim n'était pas du tout à l'aise car cette impression oppressante était maintenant omniprésente.

"Un problème, mon vieil ami ?" susurra Oswald en regardant Jim.

L'inspecteur hocha juste la tête négativement pour ne pas le froisser. L'homme commença à tirer sur le ruban et s'arrêta aussitôt.

"Je suis tellement heureux que vous ayez pensé à moi, Jim !"

Jim fit le même sourire crispé et forcé en cherchant un moyen de sortir sans se faire bourrer de plomb par les hommes de main du Pingouin. Il jeta un coup d'œil furtif à la pièce. Étrangement, il y avait de moins en moins de monde dans la pièce, il ne restait que quelques personnes, lui et Oswald. Où étaient-ils tous partis ?

Le jeune homme avait défait le nœud ruban pendant ce temps. Le papier pouvait être arraché pour soulever par la suite le couvercle. Oswald prit tout son temps, ce qui sembla durer une éternité pour Jim qui commençait à avoir un tic nerveux au niveau de sa jambe droite. Il se répétait que dès que cette mascarade serait finie, il pourrait partir rejoindre Leslie. Oswald utilisa un petit poignard pour découper soigneusement le papier, il jetait de temps en temps un coup d'œil à Jim pour lui montrer tout son bonheur et son excitation.

À sa grande surprise, il ne restait plus que lui et le Pingouin dans la pièce. C'était sa chance de pouvoir sortir, peut-être juste en assommant son "ami". Mais d'un autre coté, s'il faisait profil bas, il pourrait en sortir sans être poursuivi.

Jim fut tiré de ses pensées par le bruit du poignard qui se planta dans la table en chêne massif. Il leva la tête vers le présent qui était enfin sur le point d'être ouvert. Dès que le couvercle fut soulevé, le rebord retomba et il se rendit compte avec surprise du présent offert.

Le regard de l'inspecteur vacilla, ses mains se crispèrent sur les accoudoirs de la chaise. Son cœur s'emballa alors qu'il était sur le point de bondir sur l'invité d'honneur pour lui demander des explications. Le Pingouin ne sembl ait pas du tout choqué ni surpris, bien au contraire. Il avait l'air ravi et ses yeux pétillaient de joie.

"Qu'est ce..." C'était les seuls mots que Jim parvint à articuler, déglutissant directement.

"Merci pour ce magnifique présent, Jim, je ne pouvais pas rêver mieux de mon meilleur ami ! Avec ceci, ça prouve qu'on restera toujours ensemble."

Jim se leva brusquement de sa chaise et s'avança vers Oswald, l'empoignant pour le soulever à 5 cm du sol sans aucun effort.

"Qu'est ce que vous avez fait ?!" hurla l'homme dans un accès de rage.

"Mais je n'ai rien fait Jim, c'est vous qui m'avez offert ce cadeau… Vous ne pouvez pas me blâmer pour ce que vous avez fait !" dit-il avec un petit sourire en coin.

"Jamais je ne lui aurais fait du mal ! Vous mentez !"

Il secoua Oswald et le bouscula près du feu de cheminée.

"Voyons, voyons, calmez vous mon vieil ami !"

"JE NE SUIS PAS VOTRE AMI ! Nous n'avons rien en commun, RIEN ! Vous êtes un criminel et je suis du côté de la justice !"

Jim jeta un dernier regard sur la table. La tête décapitée du Dr Leslie Thompkins trônait sur un plateau en argent avec un mot en dessous de son menton disant : "La preuve que nous resterons ensemble". C'était son écriture, il se demandait comment ça pouvait être possible, pourquoi avoir écrit ça, de sa propre main. Il resta figé, débout devant les flammes pendant que Cobblepot se délogeait de ses mains et reculait en boitant.

"Vous m'avez drogué, n'est-ce pas..."

"Ce que vous avez fait mon ami, c'est ce que vous souhaitez secrètement…" lui lança-t-il en prenant son parapluie.

"Ce n'est pas possible, je ne lui aurais fait aucun mal…" il regarda ses mains un instant. Elles tremblaient légèrement, il ne pouvait pas garder son calme.

"Vous avez un problème de tempérament, Jim, je peux vous aider… Je peux vous aider à aller mieux..."

Il leva la tête vers le Pingouin. Sa vision semblait se dédoubler, tout se troublait autour de lui, la lumière, les objets, tout devenait flou. Le son commençait à s'étouffer et il sentit une douleur vive et violente dans sa tête. Il se tenait les cheveux et posa les deux genoux à terre en hurlant de douleur, comme si on enfonçait des aiguilles dans le crâne, une par une.

Tout devint noir, plus aucun son n'était audible, le néant.… Le silence.… C'était peut-être ça, la mort de son âme...

Quand la lumière revint. Son exprit était calme, mou, sans volonté. Il pouvait sentir un filet de bave sur le coin de sa bouche et la lumière revint peu de temps après. Une lueur aveuglante au départ et les formes qui se dessinaient plus précisément. Il put distinguer une silhouette s'approchant de lui.

Il n'arrivait plus à penser à rien. Son esprit était totalement embrumé dans des flash backs étranges et des allusions lointaines. Il plissa les yeux pour rendre plus nette la personne qui s'approchait de lui. C'était un médecin asiatique avec une barbe en collier et des lunettes rondes. Il posa sa main l'épaule de Jim comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis un long moment.

Il voyait ses lèvres bouger mais le son était toujours étouffé. Il lui fallut du temps pour retrouver tous ses sens. L'homme lui essuya le coin de la bouche avec un sourire et il claqua des doigts pour attirer l'attention de l'inspecteur.

"Je crois que vous faisons des progrès dans votre thérapie, Mr Gordon..."

Le Dr Strange s'écarta du patient et laissa ses infirmiers s'occuper de Jim pour le ramener dans sa cellule.


End file.
